


Take a Number, Get in Line, Wait Your Turn, Join the Queue.

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jean x Everyone, Like some kind of four legged animal, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Seriously Jean gets so much dick its not even funny, Shameless Smut, Sixsome - M/M/M/M/M/M, Smut, So much mansex, That starts with H and ends in Orse, Working Title: "Everybody Loves Jean", You might say he gets ridden, be prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they went all out together, a hot heady mess of writhing bodies coiled around one another, other times they liked to take someone special to be claimed one after the other by the rest of them... this was one of those nights.</p><p>In which Jean gets to be the plaything of all the other recruits for a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Number, Get in Line, Wait Your Turn, Join the Queue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hot diggity damn, well this took a long time to write but I really had to get it out of my system. This is just totally filthy trash in which Jean gets nailed by everyone one after the other so I hope y'all are into that. Also, Connie isn't in it. So I'm very sorry to everyone who thinks Connie is hot. All three of you. My sincerest apologies.

It had been months ago now, that they had all somehow agreed to this ridiculous set up. After discovering that, conveniently, they had all seemed to pair off with one another, Eren with Armin (thought who couldn't see _that_ coming, Jean mused), Reiner with Bertholdt (' _you mean you guys weren't always together?'_ Jean had commented when they finally came out) and he with the greatest, nicest, hottest dude in the trainee corps, Marco. Someone had brought up wife-swapping, someone else mentioned gang bangs and then there they were, all making plans to share one another as only crazy, experimental and horny young guys are want to do. They _had_ invited some of the other prominent members of their group like Connie to join but he stuttered something red faced that sounded like “too much gay for me to handle” and he disappeared to the girl's dorms for the night, presumably to visit Sasha.

Sometimes they went all out, a hot, heady mess of sweaty, writhing bodies coiled around one another as they all fucked each other senseless and other times they liked taking a volunteer or someone equally as special to be taken one after the other by the rest of them. That's why Jean was here now, stripped bare, kissed by everyone promisingly as they all drew up chairs to the edge of one of the larger beds in their dorm where he and Armin lay. He lost a bet. He was still fairly convinced Eren had cheated in their foot race from the sleeping quarters to the mess hall but it was witnessed by Reiner, Bertholdt, Armin _and_ Marco, all of whom seemed adamant that there was absolutely no foul play and Eren had won fair and square.

Armin was completely naked too, and Jean enjoyed the sight of his slender, curved body tucked into the crook of his arms as they lay chest to chest, kissing slowly, warming to each other's touch. Jean sort of had a crush on Armin, which everyone kind of knew about, but then again, most of the other trainees had admitted to liking him too – he was just that sort of person. Jean was already hard and ready between them, and adrenaline fuelled arousal began to make his heart beat faster against his ribs.

“Are you okay?” Armin murmured against his lips, quietly, so Jean was the only person who could hear him. 

Jean hooked his leg over Armin's hips, pulling with a sharp movement until Armin was knocked straight on his back with Jean straddling his waist. With a wicked smirk he ground down on Armin's crotch, making the smaller boy gasp loudly, his hands flying up to grip Jean's slender legs.

Jean leant over, hands gently positioned either side of Armin's head as he bent down to coax Armin's lips into a slow, sweet kiss. He rocked his hips in sensual, languid circles, taking extra time to ensure he had pinned Armin's quickly stiffening erection between his ass and the blond's stomach. Armin sighed, his face tinted with a rosy blush and his eyes squeezed shut which made his nose crinkle adorably.

Jean melted at the sight, giving in to the temptation of kissing Jaeger's boyfriend with a slow burning hunger, becoming more and more fierce the harder his dick became at the sensation of Armin's hands tracing feathery patterns up his thighs with delicate fingertips. He was already aching for more, the friction of Armin's bulge against his hole making him yearn for release. His body reacted with a surprisingly strong shiver as Armin deftly ran his finger up the underside of Jean's cock.

Armin circled Jean's length gingerly, wrapping his small hands around the shaft, lightly squeezing as he jerked him off with agonisingly controlled strokes. Jean moaned desperately into the smaller boy's mouth, his teeth gritting despite himself as his hands balled into clenched fists in an effort to not break, begging for sweet little Armin to touch him harder.

Seeming to sense his sudden shift in weakness, Armin made a flurry of movements – jabbing him in the elbow with his arm so Jean pitched forward, in the same move wrapping his body around the taller boy's and flipping him over in a particularly agile manoeuvre so their positions were reversed. Jean growled lustily. Stupid Jaeger must have taught him some new combat tricks.

Armin's face was firm and serious, staring down at Jean who was beginning to squirm uncomfortably as this sudden turn only served to make him even more aroused. Armin's heart gave a little flutter, taking in Jean's hooded eyes, his tongue making love to his lower lip, a crimson flush creeping up his collarbones...

He parted Jean's legs with his hips, nudging them aside until he was tucked between his thighs, rolling his hips to grind himself against Jean's ass. Jean whimpered, dimly aware of his embarrassment deep in the back of his mind but right now all he needed was something, anything to help relieve the tension building in the pit of his stomach.

“A-Are you sure you don't want me to bottom?” Armin asked seriously, his breath coming in slightly harder pants, running his hands down Jean's lithe chest. He must have interpreted Jean's needy whine as one of hesitation. 

“If you don't fuck me right now, Armin, I'm going to scream,” Jean snarled huskily, letting his head tip back against the bed as he gripped Armin's forearms tightly.

“Are you s-sure..?”

Jean's eyebrows knitted in anguish. Armin was sweet, but he was too kind for his own good. Jean was in the mood to _fuck_ , this was not _fucking_ , Armin, this was _making love_ which is nice and all but when your body is screaming for satisfaction, that is _not_ the time for light petting and gentle pillow talk. Jean tilted his head up, scowling at Armin, teeth bared, ready to give him an earful for being too romantic in bed. Then he saw the dark glitter in his blue eyes, the mischievous smirk tugging at his lips. He was toying with him.

“You little _fucking_ \- haaah!”

Jean's glower shattered the instant Armin cupped his balls, massaging them in a strong, caressing grip that felt _so good_.

“I'm sorry?” he cocked his head to the side, letting his blond hair flutter in the low lighting as he smiled with feigned innocence, “I didn't hear that Jean, please speak up.”

“I s-said -” Jean bit his lip, trying to regain some of his dominance as he worked his face in to a glare, “you l-little- haaah.... little fuck-f-fucking-”

It was no use. Armin had gripped Jean's cock tightly, in a surprisingly crushing grip, letting his lips hover teasingly over the now dripping head, never breaking eye contact as Jean made a mess of basic enunciation. Somewhere over Armin's shoulder, Eren chuckled. That just stirred the fire in Jean's gut even more.

“ _YoulittlefuckingshitArminArlertstopbeingafuckingcockteaseand_ _s_ _uckme_ _off_ ,” Jean hissed through his clenched jaw.

Armin's eyes slid closed as he slowly took Jean's red, throbbing head in his mouth, sucking softly as he licked his way up from the sensitive underside to the cream pooling in his slit. Jean cursed loudly, bucking his hips into the tantalising warmth enveloping his aching need. But Armin pulled up, just keeping the head trapped in his lips, not allowing Jean to push any further in to his mouth.

“Magih wer?” he asked through a mouthful of cock and Jean narrowed his eyes, understanding at once what was being asked of him. Armin was going to make him ask nicely.

“Please. Armin.” he groaned quietly.

“Please _what_?” he hummed, pulling Jean's dick out of his mouth and kissing the small folds of skin beneath his weeping tip.

Jean made a choked whine in the back of his chest. He had to. He was going to die if he didn't get a release sometime soon and Armin showed no signs of backing down from his teasing.

“Please suck my cock,” he swallowed thickly, doing his best to stare straight at Armin but faltering as he felt himself be buried in a cavern of soft, wet hotness.

He moaned loudly, unable to stop his voice from expressing how thoroughly good Armin was making his body feel. He had gotten blow jobs from Armin before, especially during these nights they had set up but it always surprised him how genuinely silky the insides of Armin's mouth felt. Like the velvety skin of his cheek. The softness of his hair. The inner walls of his mouth stroked Jean's shaft as a plump little tongue swilled around the thick intrusion.

Armin himself moaned happily, burying his face in Jean's crotch until he was nuzzling the light hairs there, angling himself just so until Jean slipped deeper into his mouth, brushing the back of his throat. A trickle of drool spilled wetly on to Jean's thighs as he thrust himself up into the inviting heat, Armin's hands scrambling to pin the other boy's hips to the bed. Jean watched him intently, mouth slack, enjoying the sight of where he disappeared past full lips while Armin glared at him from under his fringe as Jean's body continued to buck against his will.

Jean got the sense that Armin was just showing off with how, despite Jean's cock prodding his gag reflex insistently, he didn't even flinch. His lips massaged the stiff shaft as his tongue dipped to curve around the length, bobbing his head in shallow strokes that made Jean hiss, his breath coming quick and hot. He slowly slid his mouth off, his cheeks splattered with saliva and precome, holding Jean's length steady in his grip.

“Pass me a pillow,” he said quietly, taking the one offered to him and nudging it under Jean's ass.

He placed a chaste kiss on the curve of Jean's thin hip bones as he took the small bottle of thick oil from where it was tucked between the folds of the sheets, dipping his fingers in it until they were dripping. He let it warm up under his touch, Jean letting his knees fall open while he waited for Armin. Gently, he slid his fingers between Jean's legs, running the oil over his skin until his entire cleft felt slick and wet.

This was often why they let Armin go first. Not only was he smaller than the others, but his inherently gentle nature meant he was always the best to warm up with. Sucking softly on the tip of his cock in a bid to mask any potential pain with pleasure, Armin pressed a finger to Jean's entrance, letting the muscles give way to him before pushing any further. He was never forceful, only going deeper as Jean relaxed more and more to his touch until he was buried to the knuckle in a tight grip.

Jean closed his eyes, breathing slowly in shaky exhales. It didn't hurt much. It felt good. He'd done this often enough that Armin's small digits, coupled with the lubricating oils served only to pleasure him. He wanted to growl at the blond boy to give him more, but at the same time he enjoyed letting Armin set his own pace, stretching him carefully with perfectly angled thrusts of his hand so he was fully prepared for what was yet to come.

Armin surveyed his face seriously for a moment, searching for any indication of discomfort or unwillingness. He was met with a cocky grin as Jean bent at the waist, his muscles shifting as he curled up to give Armin a quick kiss, nipping his lip as he fell back again. His signal to continue.

Armin wasted no time adding a second finger, making use of the added dexterity to curl his knuckles, making his fingertips rub forcefully against that little nub deep within him. Jean squeaked, suddenly flushing fiercely at the stupid noise. He thought he heard Eren laughing again but it got cut short with a thud that sounded like someone hit him. He hoped it was Marco.

“You alright?” Armin murmured, his breath stirring against the light trail of hair tapering from his stomach as the blond trailed his lips over Jean's body.

“ _YesohmyGod_ ,” Jean breathed, the words coming out so hurried they blended into one another. 

Armin slid another finger past the tight ring, noticing how Jean didn't show any signs of pain as he began to roll his hips into the touch.

“Are you ready?”

Jean nodded in earnest.

Armin smiled at him sweetly. _Goddammit Armin_ , Jean found himself thinking, _you're supposed to be being sexy, that's just adorable, I me_ _a_ _-_

His thoughts were interrupted as the smaller boy guided his hips down, settling them comfortably on the pillow below so he was slightly raised. Just like Armin to try and make him as comfortable as possible. He covered his fingers in oil again, setting the container as far away as he could as he slid his hand around his own cock, stroking it for a moment as a light blush powdered his cheeks.

“It's alright, Armin,” Jean crooned softly, leaning up to touch his arm encouragingly. He could never bring himself to be his usual totally abrasive self where Armin was concerned.

The smaller boy nuzzled his nose into the crook of Jean's neck, guiding them both back into the softness of the bed as the taller of the two spread his legs, letting Armin settle between them. He felt the blond's lips on his skin, suckling soothingly on the curve of his shoulders as he rubbed the tip of his own hardness in small circles around Jean's hole. He slid himself into Jean so slowly it was almost unbearable, the bottom boy feeling every millimetre of himself be pried apart second by second. He sighed, trembling as his body heated up suddenly, satisfaction coursing through his veins while his dick leaked thin drops of precome against his own taut stomach. 

Armin steadied himself, grinding his hips into Jean until he was completely enveloped in his tight sheath, feeling excess oil forced out of his hole to dribble down between both of their legs. The blond flexed his arms, holding himself above Jean with hands planted either side of his shoulders. He lifted his hips, moaning quietly as Jean's muscles gripped him tightly, almost refusing to let him go, caressing his shaft as he pulled out just a touch, only to sink back in with a steady roll.

Armin's pace was slow, gentle, but not lacking in force. He was surprisingly strong despite his tiny frame, and the feel of his hard cock steadily pounding away at Jean's ass filled the room with the lewd slapping of wet skin punctuated with Jean's heavy breathing and Armin's airy gasps. One of the others groaned hungrily, the sight of Jean's legs spread wide and their combined whimpering and moaning making everyone shift impatiently.

Jean loved to moan louder than usual for Armin, it always made him blush innocently and made his usual deliberate, controlled movements falter. He shivered noticeably as he thrust into Jean a lot harder than he intended to, a thin string of saliva trailing from his front teeth to his tongue as his mouth fell open into a high keening whine. Jean purposefully tensed up, milking the cock inside of him with a tightness that made Armin jerk instinctively, ramming deep into the slippery caress of the boy below him causing Jean to throw his head back.

“I w-want you... hnngh... to c-ah-come,” Armin bit his lip desperately, breath noticeably short, his rhythm thrown in to short, shallow thrusts.

Jean didn't protest. He needed to get off. It had been a while since he'd come and Armin's cock was driving him to a mental blank of pleasure each time it grazed the sensitive nerves within him, his own neglected hardness making a sticky mess between their bodies. He shifted below the blond just a bit, until Armin was hitting a particular spot that was making him just about cry and he wrapped his hands around himself, jerking desperately. 

He didn't need much encouragement, cursing loudly as he stroked himself with a tight grip, arousal making him numb. He threw his legs around Armin's waist, urging him to thrust harder with a breathless string of encouragement. Armin stuttered the beginnings of a protest. Jean grabbed his shoulder, fingers crushing into his collarbone.

“So close,” he panted, eyes boring pleadingly into Armin's, “so close... haah- ah... so close, oh my God, so close, don't stop-”

Armin caved, thrusting deeply into Jean's quivering ass, the oil still clinging to them both making their skin slide effortlessly against one another. Jean was muttering something in ever increasing octaves that might have been “right there” but the words were jumbled in his mouth.

The smaller boy's face became pained, his lips trembling.

“Jean, I-nngh-can't-”

“Ohh... Oh God, Armin... p-please don't stop-”

“Jean-!”

The taller boy felt Armin tense above him, his mouth open in a shuddering moan, shoulders rigid in Jean's grip as he rode out his orgasm with several uncontrolled thrusts into the tight muscles drinking up each string of come wrought from his quivering body. The sensation of being filled with come, sweet little _Armin's_ come, set Jean's body alight at the sheer eroticism of that thought, and his back arched off the bed as his own orgasm exploded across all his senses. Sticky juices splashed across his chest, the forcefulness making a streak land all the way across his cheek.

He was panting hard, gulping down air like he might never breathe again, clinging to Armin's shoulders as though they were the only thing grounding him to reality. Armin himself let out a shaky moan of contentedness, brow shimmering with a light sheen of sweat as he leant down to kiss Jean without a second thought. Jean, regaining some of his mental clarity and feeling to his extremities eagerly returned the kiss, licking and nipping at Armin's lips as he devoured them. He smirked. He hoped Jaeger was watching.

Eventually breaking the heated kiss, Armin rolled off of Jean, pulling himself out of the other's wet ring and flopping down beside him on the bed. They looked at each other a moment, smiling warmly.

“Hey,” a deep voice said suddenly, and Jean felt a hand steadily grip his cheek and force it the other way.

Reiner stood beside the bed, his cock already rock hard in his hand as he nudged Jean's mouth open with the tip. It tasted of a certain deep musk and salt, Jean still recovering from his powerful orgasm as he ran his tongue over the tip with light, lazy flicks. Reiner gave a husky growl of approval, bucking his hips into the touch.

Jean bobbed his head, covering the heavy girth between his lips in a thick coating of saliva, riding his high as he mindlessly worked on pleasuring the other. Suddenly, Reiner scooped him off the bed like it was nothing, Jean clumsily locking his heels behind the blond's waist with arms flung haphazardly over his shoulders.

He stared at him, Reiner grinning with a lust-driven energy. Jean blushed a little as he felt some of Armin's come slip from his hole with how he was being held up, unable to stop it from dripping on to the floor.

“What,” Jean gnashed his teeth cockily, smirking though the winded waiver in his voice betrayed him, “you gonna carry me to your bed like a fucking Princess?”

He tightened his grip on Reiner's shoulders, leaning in to kiss him. It was different to kissing Armin. With the smaller boy, it was instinctive to want to brush his lips softly, tongues exploring each other tenderly but with Reiner, it was hard, lips crushing together in a way that was sure to bruise, and rough, teeth clashing sharply as they breathed hotly into each other's mouths.

Jean suddenly cried out, nails digging deep in Reiner's shoulder blades as he was impaled by a thick, hard cock without warning. Reiner chuckled under his breath, eyes glittering with wicked mirth as he effortlessly held onto Jean while standing, the boy wrapped around him supporting his own weight though Reiner could have easily held him up _and_ kept his grip around Jean's hips, using the leverage to ram him down onto his girth.

Jean's legs almost gave out as his hole was stretched taut around the thick intrusion, Reiner setting a punishing pace, pulling Jean's hips down to meet each and every one of his hard thrusts. The mixture of residual oil and come leaking out of his hole made an obscene squelching sound every time Reiner sunk home but it served to lubricate his walls, allowing Reiner's huge member to easily slide into him. Jean's eyes were screwed shut, his head tipped back slightly as he let himself be completely taken over and used, unable to do anything except hold on as Reiner claimed him.

He could feel a trickle of drool roll down his chin, his tongue feeling too big for his mouth as he gnawed and sucked at his own bottom lip, trying to maintain some dignity. Reiner was too much. He was too hard. Jean wondered if this was karma for wanting Armin to go harder and faster for him. But it hurt so good. Even though his hole ached, the pain coming from being stretched apart so wide so suddenly, he couldn't help but beg deliriously for more. He felt Reiner's tip, wide and rounded, ramming his prostate, assaulting the sensitive area without mercy. 

Jean winced as Reiner began to thrust into him harder, gripping his bony hips in a crushing vise that better allowed the taller boy to pound him down on to his cock that was becoming flushed from the strain of being crammed repeatedly into an opening that was just a fraction too small. A deep growl rumbled in Reiner's chest, lascivious and carnal like a wild beast finding prey. His eyes became dark, mired with licentious need, his teeth bared in a hedonic snarl.

Jean was whimpering, trying to moan but being broken up by sharp gasps pulled from his lungs at the sensation of being overwhelmingly full, overflowing with warmed oil and trails of come, pushed out by Reiner's barrage. In the end all he could kind of manage was an uneven mess of sobs and whines, his voice crying out in earnest from deep within his chest. The sound flooded every corner of the room, heightened by Reiner's heady grunts and the eroticism of hearing the tell tale sound of a soaking wet cock slapping against a dripping hole.

Reiner's grip slipped down, running over Jean's lithe frame to cup his ass, kneading the soft flesh in his thick hands, never once slowing his rhythm of bouncing Jean up and down on his length. Jean moaned wantonly as Reiner shifted his position slightly, leaning back further on his haunches, allowing him to angle his thrusts in such a way that the head of his cock rutted against a particularly delicate patch inside of Jean, slicking it up with a steady stream of precome.

Jean's nails left white marks across Reiner's shoulders that were slowly fading in to a burning shade of red. He was keening loudly, head thrown back in the throes of pleasure as he felt a sudden swell of arousal build with each unrelenting press against his prostate, each squish of Armin's warm, musky come against the inside of his walls, each rough knuckling of the soft skin of his ass. Somebody else groaned “fuck” under their breath. Jean hadn't quite gone completely soft from his orgasm with Armin, but he was standing at full attention now, his cock bobbing neglected between both of their bodies. With Reiner's shift in position, his taint and balls rubbed against the hard, muscled ridges of Reiner's pubic bone, providing just enough friction to tease him further and further into a lust-fuelled white-out.

Reiner seemed to notice the shift in Jean's shoulders and the tightening of his ring around Reiner's shaft because he was thrusting into him without restraint now, a low, constant growl spilling over his lips that were pulled taut over wolfish teeth. Jean moved a hand, intending to stroke himself and release some of the heavy tension that was making him desperate but the second he let go of Reiner's shoulder he realised how impossible that was. He was barely keeping it together, barely holding on physically to the broad arms suspending him effortlessly in the air, and barely keeping a clear mind as the pressure within him built up harder, and harder, and harder, until he felt like he was going to explode. He let his hand fall back to clutching helplessly at Reiner's back. 

“Fu-uhh-uhhh-aah-uck!” Jean whimpered, speech jilted by the steady, bouncing of his ass in Reiner's hands. 

Jean gasped as he felt Reiner move suddenly, holding Jean tightly while he was still buried in him and walking them both backwards until Jean's back hit something solid. Steadying him with a hand planted firmly on the wall behind him, the other tucked under his ass, Reiner bent Jean at an angle, letting the shorter boy hold himself aloft with shaking thighs hooked over his hips. The raw ferocity of it all had Jean's eyes burning, mewling like a hungry kitten until Reiner gave in, slamming him roughly against the wall with each thrust, his large cock beginning to leak in a tell-tale way inside of their hot, wet confines.

It surprised both of them when Jean suddenly pitched forward, body wracked with uncontrollable spasms and his cock shot streamers of hot liquid up his and Reiner's chests. His eyes were wide, his teeth tearing red welts in his lip as he bit down a loud, breathless cry. His cock twitched, covered in come now that traced trails from his body to the tip. Jean's face was smouldering red, beads of sweat dampening his fringe.

Reiner moaned coarsely from the back of his throat, a gravelly note of approval of the way Jean was clenching and unclenching around him, stroking him hypnotically as he pulled out just enough to enjoy the absence of warmth around him before filling Jean up again and again with his girth. He looked up at Reiner through crossed eyes beneath dewy lashes, noting with satisfaction how the taller blonde's jaw was set sternly, how his breathing was laboured and his eyes were lidded headily.

Jean let out a persistent whine, his whole body feeling numb from the force of his second orgasm but it was so good, so amazingly good, and all he wanted now was to feel Reiner's seed filling him up, soothing his stretched walls with a river of thick, hot come, letting him know he'd done a good job. His face, though hot and sweaty, was beginning to obey him again as he worked it into a playful smirk, eyebrow cocked tauntingly as Reiner's panting began to come in shorter and shorter breaths.

The smile was literally wiped from his face as he felt the thick length within him suddenly dig deeper, shoved almost uncomfortably far into his core to flirt with a rarely touched, delicate bundle of nerve endings. He would have screamed, in a frenetic cocktail of pain and pleasure, if not for Reiner's hands grabbing his sides so fast and desperately it winded him in the crushing grip. Reiner fell into him, pressed chest to chest, growling as his hips pressed forwards in just a few last deep, desperate thrusts. Jean felt the wave of come splash against his insides, making him feel so incredibly dirty as it instantly began to leak out of where he was still clenched around Reiner's stiff length, making his ass feel unpleasantly wet in a strangely erotic way.

Reiner set him down almost immediately, slapping him lightly on the back with a satiated puff as he sauntered back over to the others, taking a place near Bertholdt who nuzzled him intimately. Jean's legs wobbled slightly, his knees buckling as they struggled to support even his own body. He was glad whoever was next happened to be right there as he stumbled forward. He looked up to see who his rescuer was.

“Ugh, not you.”

Eren smiled back at him.

“Fuck you too, Kirschtein.”

He half guided, half threw Jean back on the bed unceremoniously. Jean whined again, face screwed up in protest as he pushed Eren away with his bare foot.

“You're an idiot,” he groaned unhappily.

“No you're an idiot.”

“You're the idiot who wants to fuck an 'idiot' then, _idiot_.”

“You're the one getting fucked by everyone.”

“I didn't hear you complaining last time it was you, Jaeger.”

“Yeah because I'm not a little bitch, unlike _you_.”

Someone sighed resignedly from behind them. It might have been two people. Maybe more. In a “oh Lord, they're at it again” sort of way. The exact same thing happened last time it was Eren's turn to bottom, the two of them arguing and making snide jabs at each other. Even as they kissed fiercely and rutted against each other and Eren hate-fucked himself onto Jean's cock until they were swearing _at_ each other and _with_ each other as they came together.

Even as they continued to bicker, throwing stupid, petty insults back and forth, Eren was crawling on top of Jean on the bed, straddling his thighs. Their cocks rubbed together and their bodies melded as one as their muscles shifted against one another, dirtying both of them further with the streaks of slowly drying come and sweat all over Jean's stomach.

“You know you look really stupid when your hair is like that,” Eren provoked, leaning in to kiss Jean passionately, their tongues darting together in a wild tangle.

Jean laughed breathlessly.

“I'm sorry, it's hard to take you seriously when you still look like you're waiting for the puberty fairy to visit.”

“You weren't saying that last time you were under me.”

“I didn't want to hurt your feelings.”

Eren rolled his eyes with a dirty look.

“Oh you're so kind, Jean, but I'm not a delicate little flower like you, my feelings don't get hurt so easily.”

They were still grinding against each other, hands roaming hungrily across each others bodies with a fervent passion that was totally at odds with the annoyed looks they were sharing and their childish, mocking taunts. Eren pulled up, dragging Jean with him, arguing all the while even as they stood next to the bed, hands tied in each other's hair, chests rising and falling against one another as their lips flirted and nipped incessantly back and forth. Eren spun Jean around, running his hands down his sides, tracing the curves, even as he told him how dumb he thought his voice was with comparisons to four-legged animals of an equine variety.

Jean was in the middle of a very colourful, creative insult involving Eren's manhood, a shrub and a small marsupial when someone grabbed his hair and gave it a rough tug, making him jump.

“If you don't behave yourself,” he heard Marco's voice suddenly breathe down his neck, “I'm going to make you regret it.”

His whisper was deep, husky, and so sharp it left no guesswork to what might happen if he refused. It made Jean shiver, his cock perking up at the sensation of Marco's hot mouth leaving light, open kisses along his shoulders in a way he knew made Jean's mind go blank.

“Aww,” Eren crooned, “gotta call in your handler to keep you in line, huh?”

His smug expression fell apart when a pair of small hands grabbed his cheeks, forcing them down to look straight into Armin's frowning face.

“Behave,” was all he said, giving Eren a quick heated kiss.

Eren growled with arousal into Armin's mouth, hands still holding on to Jean, being teased with how Armin's lips still tasted like Jean and Jean himself moaned mindlessly, letting his head tip to the side to allow Marco better access but the freckled boy pulled away, unwilling to give him what he wanted so easily.

“No...” he mewled, “Marco, come back...”

Marco tutted his refusal, moving back to sit next to Reiner, followed closely by Armin, both of them shaking their heads together in unison at what they had to deal with. Eren fidgeted through the sheets, one hand searching, the other slipping between Jean's cheeks to wet themselves in Reiner and Armin's come, drawing patterns across Jean's skin with his wet digits. He found the jar of oil, unstopping it clumsily and pouring a hefty amount on his hard erection which had been coaxed to full attention by Armin's intervention. He pushed on Jean's shoulders until the other was bent over the bed, legs spread promiscuously, his spine bowed to show off the attractive curve of his back.

Eren's tanned hands pried apart Jean's hole, transfixed for a moment at the positively pornographic sight of thick, white cream pooling out of his entrance as he twitched in anticipation. He was so distracted he forgot to check if Jean was ready or not, and ran his cock deep into his stretched ring without warning.

“FUCK!” Jean cried, a choked, surprised sob wracking his body as he came suddenly, a small pool of come splattering against the sheets.

Eren paused, looking at the back of his head, eyes quizzical but mouth pulled into a wicked smirk.

“Really?” he asked teasingly, grinding his hips into Jean whose hands scrambled behind him, trying to cling to any part of Eren he could reach.

“Fuck you, Jaeger,” his voice was muffled by the sheets but it was wild, quivering with the orgasm shuddering through his sensitive body.

In response, Eren swung his hips from side to side gently, being sure to rub his hardness against Jean's prostate as directly and forcefully as possible. Jean's moan was high pitched, completely helpless.

“Fu-... fuck... fuck me, oh my fucking-” Jean's barely audible attempts at demands were interrupted by Eren with a slight thrust that made him cry out.

“I can't believe you just came from me sticking it in,” Eren taunted, still not making any other movements than the teasing side-to-side rocking.

“Go fuck yourself,” Jean growled into the bedding, the back of his neck blushing a deep red that no doubt matched his face.

“You know, you really do talk like an asshole,” Eren added.

“Oh my fucking God, Jaeger, if you don't stop running your shitty mouth off I swear to God I will kill you.”

“What? Getting desperate for more, Kirschtein?”

“Shit! Yes, _yes_ , I want more. Are you going to give it to me or am I going to have to fuck Armin in front of you again?”

Jean sucked in a sudden inhale as Eren thrust forward with vicious ferocity, ramming his face into the bundle of sheets below him.

“You'll never give it to him as good as I do,” Eren smirked, getting cocky with confidence at how Jean was whining from the back of his throat with each rough jerk of hips.

Jean said nothing, but spread his legs wider, drawing Eren in closer. With his next push, Eren fell balls deep into Jean's wet warmth and let out a strangled groan that was several octaves higher than he would have liked to emit. Jean rolled his own hips, taking Eren's length even further inside him and tightening up with a coy stretch. He was grinning ear to ear, face still hidden to everyone else. He knew Eren thought he had the upper hand here, but even full of come and weak-kneed he knew he was good. He rode Eren's cock with a little shimmy of his hips, drinking up the sudden change in Eren's breathing and moaning like ambrosia.

Eren suddenly pulled out, sucking air through his teeth. Jean bent in on himself, ass still in the air as he shifted until he could look up at Eren who was red in the face, sweating, teeth on his lips.

“What's wrong, Jaeger? Can't take it?” Jean cooed mockingly.

Eren gritted his teeth in response, his eyes flashing with something bright – anger or arousal, it was hard to tell from this angle. He lined himself up with Jean's entrance again, steadying himself with a hand on his back as he slowly eased himself in. Jean wasn't having any of that, and the second he felt Eren's tip slide past the first little bit of resistance he rolled his hips back, swallowing him up completely. Eren froze. He was on to Jean's game now. He grabbed Jean's waist, trying but failing to stop him from riding Eren with his deliciously inviting caress. He tried to reclaim some semblance of control, pulling Jean into him by his waist at his own pace but it did little to stop Jean from relaxing and clenching up his muscles in a steady, undulating rhythm that stroked his length lovingly and _shit how did he even do that_?

Eren panted as he railed Jean into the bed, sweat-slicked hands sliding against his waist as his ass bounced lewdly against the brunette's hips. They rocked together, Jean's ass coming up to meet each of Eren's thrusts with a loud slap. He had been warmed up nicely by Armin's ministrations and stretched by Reiner's thick cock and rough sex so Eren slipped easily in and out of him, enveloped in a swathe of sticky fluids, slippery oils and the smooth touch of Jean's body.

The bed springs creaked under Jean's weight as he let his movements flow against Eren's tide, their movements growing harder and harder, beckoning Eren closer and closer to coming. Normally he had much better endurance than this, but Jean wasn't giving him a moment's respite and his pride refused to allow him to pull out when the other boy was clearly challenging him. He felt sweat roll off his forehead and onto his cheek. He was breathing hard, fighting the urge to explode with each thrust as tension piled up in his gut, ready to burst at any moment. He knew his cock was leaving trails of his own juices inside that obscenely wet sheath but he still fought off his orgasm, wanting to delay Jean's gratification as long as possible.

They shared a tumble of moans and stuttered breaths, unsure of whose voice exactly was sighing desperately and whose was gasping for air between ragged cries. Eren knew he wasn't going to last. _Gods_ , how could he when Jean's hole was gripping him so perfectly, Jean's slender legs trembling with each of his thrusts that were gradually growing harder and harder the more his cock strained for release. His balls gave a needy twitch that sent a shiver of hot desire and desperate pressure surging through his entire body, making him swear loudly as he fought off the urge to come and come hard. Just a few more strokes, just a few more strokes, _just a few more strokes, oh Gods-_

It was Jean's voice, desperate and pleading, that was crying for him to keep going. He was close again already, his body beginning to react on its own as the rest of him was numb and tingly still from his prior releases. His cock, half hard in the air between them was still covered in his own still damp seed but something deep within him kept pining for more, screaming at him for more, he needed more, he needed to be filled more, he needed to be fucked more, more, more, more.

Eren fell against his back as he slapped his hips forward into the inviting tightness, his sweaty bangs pressed into the crook of Jean's spine as he groaned with a sense of urgency. His thrusts were a frenzied mess, his cock slipping out a few times with his rough, errant motions but he quickly guided himself back into Jean's heat with a slight of hand. He bit down, marking Jean's skin with his unusually sharp teeth and making the other boy shout in shock and pain but he couldn't care less about Jean's comfort right now when he was so fucking close to bursting... 

A particularly violent thrust was all it took to throw Eren off the edge, unable to hold it back any longer he collapsed against Jean's body, his own form wracked with muscle spasms as he let his spunk wash over the cocktail of sex already filling Jean's hole. Jean moaned because he'd been building to another orgasm quickly but feeling himself filled with even more wetness, adding to the trails already staining his thighs only served to turn him on more. 

Eren pulled his softened cock out, spilling more come down Jean's legs. Jean whined, frustrated, almost worked up enough to beg _Eren_ to come back and fuck him more because he just needed a little bit more to come again and _Gods_ did he want to come again. But he didn't have long to mourn Eren's absence as a new pair of hands ghosted over his skin, leading him back down on to the bed.

“Bertholdt...?” he moaned drunkenly, fairly confident he knew who those large hands belonged to without lifting his face from where he'd buried it in the bed.

Bertholdt hummed, flipping Jean onto his back slowly, his long fingers never once stopping from outlining gentle, curved patterns across his muscles, trailing down from his collarbones and neck to his chest, his stomach, his sides, his legs... he lay beside Jean, his large form strangely comforting pressed into his side, making Jean sigh in relaxation. They kissed, tender, not rushing for a moment, drinking up the taste of each other.

Jean whimpered as Bertholdt reached between his legs, brushed his sensitive hole in a soothing back and forth motion and Jean realised he had a small handkerchief in his hands, cleaning Jean's ass and thighs. He sighed in appreciation. Bertholdt, despite his size, was just about as gentle as Armin when it came to these things and he was always so considerate. Bertholdt wiped up some of the come and other fluids from Jean's stomach and chest until he felt somewhat cleaner. Jean let his own hands reach out, finding the curve of Bertholdt's waist and pulling him closer. They lay like that for some time, just kissing and touching one another. Jean noted the taller boy was still wearing a pair of loose pyjama pants and smiled softly – he was more self conscious than any of them to the point it was a surprise he even participated in these nights but once he settled in with his partner he always came through in the end.

Jean dipped down, easing him out of his pants with his hands, assisted by a few light kisses along the ridge of muscles that dipped teasingly below his waistband. Bertholdt sucked in air and held it, suddenly tense. Jean made warm, reassuring noises in the back of his throat as he peppered the flat, tanned skin below him with flirty touches of his lips and tongue. Gradually, the other began to relax into the touch, his cock springing free of their coverings as Jean pulled down his pants agonisingly slow.

The smaller boy licked his lips as he noticed Bertholdt's length stiffen under his gaze alone. He looked up, seeing those dark, hooded eyes watching him cautiously, chewing on his tongue as nerves prodded him uncomfortably again. Jean lowered his head between Bertholdt's long, shapely legs, his tawny, scruffy hair bobbing as he sucked him off with long, slow drags of his lips across shivering flesh.

His hips shuddered upwards as Jean's tongue began to flicker against the mound of his exposed head, still wrapped in the dripping embrace of his hot mouth. He gasped quietly as Jean hollowed out his cheeks, sucking on the delicate flesh that thickened in response to his attention. Once he felt Bertholdt's chest begin to rise and fall with a steady, comfortable tempo and his cock jerk in his mouth he knew he was over his stage fright.

Jean climbed back up the lankier boy's body, knees either side of his body until their lips were finding each other again, tongues more reserved, experimentally pressing together between their parted mouths. Bertholdt found the smaller boy's hips and pulled him down into the bed again, embracing him tenderly. They grind against one another, Jean's length, still sensitive enough that any touch made him buck and arch without a thought, rutted against the hard, flushed curve of Bertholdt's own girth.

Bertholdt rolled him over, guiding his hips with gentle yet insistent hands. He let his fingers linger on the smaller boy's skin, flitting over his hypersensitive body, coaxing goosebumps to life in his wake until his fingers were hooked under Jean's knees, lifting his leg off the bed and holding it firmly. Kissing the back of the smaller boy's neck, he gripped his own weeping head, pressing it against the still damp pucker of his ass.

“Are you alright?” he murmured genuinely, fully prepared to stop if Jean gave any indication of discomfort.

“Yeaaaaah,” Jean sighed happily, his eyes unfocussed as he twisted his head around to where he could just see Bertholdt's face eyeing him seriously.

He leant up to kiss the tall, tanned boy, only managing to reach his lips to his chin but he left a quick peck there anyway, smiling warmly. His face faltered a little and his breath hitched as he felt Bertholdt push himself inside, inch by inch making him feel full. His ass still ached in protest, despite being sopping wet and stretched wide he could feel every part of Bertholdt, every ridge and curve in his cock pressed to the very edge of his hole and it made him choke out a shuddering exhale as arousal and pain fought between themselves for what feeling it was exactly dominating his senses.

Bertholdt moved consistently, slowly, his hips curved in such a way that he could thrust in and out of Jean gently, making sure he was best angled to allow his length to slide all the way in with as minimal discomfort as possible for the shorter boy. His hand held Jean's thighs parted, one leg hanging uselessly in the air in his grip. He wiggled the other beneath Jean's shoulder that was pressed into the bed until he had pulled the object of his current arousal close to his chest, wrapping his arm around his torso.

The desire that had reared its head when Jean was being fucked by Eren returned with a burning fierceness now. The feeling of a large, long cock prying him open with ease only to pull out an inch, leaving him feeling empty and lacking at the depth of his arousal, made him pine in its absence only to recoil deliriously when he felt Bertholdt slide home again. Bertholdt rocked them gently, pulling Jean's body tightly into him as he massaged his now weeping need in the slick coil of muscles clenching around him. Jean felt the taller boy bury his face in his neck, prominent nose nuzzling the crook of his shoulder as heavy lips spread soothing kisses along his sweaty, trembling body. It tickled, especially when Bertholdt's dark bangs fluttered against his cheek but that only made the tension knotting in his abdomen cinch tighter.

Usually he needed it hard and fast to get anywhere close to orgasm from penetration but his body was a wreck, sensitive areas emerging where they never used to be, shivering in his own skin at the merest of touches. This burning slow pace of Bertholdt's was driving him crazy. He wasn't quite as thick as the largest of them, Reiner, but Jean was fairly certain he was longer and this position and angle was slowly pounding him into insanity. He felt Bertholdt's need all the way in his belly, pressing against his insides. He was almost convinced if he looked down he would see the shape of his arousal move beneath the taut skin of his abdomen. Even if he wanted to move there was no way he could, his mind covered in a blanket of white noise, shutting down as Bertholdt fucked him so softly, so deeply he could almost taste the salt of precome on his tongue.

Bertholdt's breathing, once as steady as his thrusts, was beginning to hitch and waiver slightly, becoming more laboured as his warm exhale rushed over the clammy skin of Jean's neck. The quietest of moaned whines escaped him and his teeth sunk into the flesh below in an effort to muffle himself. Jean himself cried out, so desperate for release now, the pressure in his lower half just about becoming unbearable. All it took was a few more strokes, Bertholdt's shaft grinding against his prostate until he was completely on edge. He was so sensitive, curling in on himself as he lost track of time, losing track of space, _Gods_ he could barely remember his own name... 

Bertholdt's hand shifted, hooking Jean's leg in the air with the crook of his elbow so he could reach around them and rub Jean's own cock. His delicate digits curled around the base, not quite gripping him fully, using the pads of his fingertips to rub small, tight circles in the erogenous zone where the skin of his balls sloped up to meet his cock. The movements were slight, but his fingers pressed firmly against the small mound there, moving as if he was getting a girl off instead. Jean hadn't been touched quite like that before, and he wasn't sure if it was enough, no, it was nowhere near enough to satiate him.

He moaned encouragingly, trying to get Bertholdt to fist his cock, jerk him off, give it to him hard the way he knew he needed but the taller boy didn't let up, working him slowly with his deep, steady penetration and the tiny, teasing circles on his base. Jean's cock gave a sudden jerk, thin liquid dribbling from his slit and Bertholdt rubbed him harder, still in closed, round movements with his fingertips. Through his lust fuelled haze, Jean was surprised to feel how tight his balls suddenly felt, how his cock twitched like he was close... the tension in his body built to a crescendo, eyes squeezed shut and mouth drying out as it hung open in a perpetual silent shout, he was either going to come or pass out but still he danced on the precipice. Not quite there yet, not quite over the apex but so close, so goddamn close, and he'd been on the edge for the last few minutes now, just building and building and he couldn't take it anymore.

He cried Bertholdt's name, voice torn somewhere between a scream and a sob as he exploded, fingers scrambling in the sheets to grip something, anything, pleasure draining all the energy from his body, sapping his bones until he felt like he had none and he lay limply in Bertholdt's arms. There was only a tiny string of his own juices, rolling down his cock. Bertholdt palmed his cock gently, making him gasp in anguish as his body fell apart in a mess of hypersensitivity that bordered on pain. He was almost relieved when the taller boy drew his hand back, curling it around the weakened muscle of his thigh again, holding his leg even higher as his own thrusts picked up a little pace. He was still gentle, pounding him with heavy rolls of his hips but there was a certain edge of urging in the way he thrust into Jean's pucker that was wrought with spasms from the force of his release.

The bed squeaked below them as Bertholdt's fingers tightened on Jean's leg, digging in to the pale flesh and he buried himself to the hilt again and again, the wetness of other's come and lubricant smeared through the coil of dark hairs curled around his shaft. His own aching length throbbed, being stroked by the dichotomy of the rough texture and smooth wetness of Jean's walls. When he finally came, some seconds later, he let out the cutest of gasping moans, shivering against Jean's back as he held onto him for dear life as his orgasm raced through his veins, making him light headed. Jean was so far gone, loose and limp and delirious from multiple orgasms he didn't know if he'd ever be able to walk again.

He felt the warmth of Bertholdt's chest against his back leave him and the bed creak as he climbed off tiredly, leaving Jean with a soft, amorous kiss to his forehead. Jean's eyes were closed, his breathing deep and he thought he may just fall asleep at once, except for the shadow that suddenly blocked out the light above him and he knew who was next.

He smiled dreamily up at Marco, eyes opening drunkenly, then felt his blood run cold as he noticed the blank, crazy look in his eyes and the wild grin pulling at his pink lips. Marco usually bottomed when it was the two of them together, but he had this... this _other side_ that was rarely let loose. He would never admit it to anyone but Marco had a ridiculously sadistic side, his usually calm, happy features melting into a wicked smirk, betraying his poorly hidden kinky side. It scared Jean like nothing else, seeing Marco bare his teeth, growling huskily, tying him up, abusing him for hours and hours on end but he never came as hard as he did when he was being used like that by his sweet, precious boyfriend. And he had never, ever let it show in front of the others before but something must have flipped his switch because he was here now, eyes wide and mad with desire, staring down at Jean like he might just devour him whole.

“You're a little slut, aren't you?”

Jean flushed deeply. He suddenly felt as filthy as his body was, filled with come still trickling down his leg and pooling on the bed, the scent of sweat, his own and all his previous lovers' clinging to his body. He felt so dirty, _so dirty_. He whimpered, body burning in embarrassment with the thumping of his heart in his chest, blood beginning to creep south, his cock filling out again as Marco leant over him. He noted the freckled boy was still fully clothed, not a hair out of place. He was even still wearing his boots. Oh Gods he looked the pure image of control. Jean mewled embarrassingly loudly.

His fingers snaked out across Jean's chest which rose and fell in short, heavy breaths, raking across his nipples that made him cry out, throat hoarse from screaming through his orgasms with everyone else. Marco flicked them quickly with the pads of his thumbs, brushing them down until they stiffened under his touch, then pinched and rolled them with little flourishes between his fingers. He squeezed them tightly, then twisted them until the flesh below his hands was an angry red colour. Jean had no idea what to do. His body was still exhausted, and Marco's movements hurt but with how numbed and dull he felt it was a _good_ kind of hurt, the kind that had him writhing helplessly and panting pathetically while his cock throbbed meekly between his legs, strained and flushed and sore.

When Marco settled between his legs, hovering over him with arms set either side of his head and took one of his tender nipples in his warm, soft lips Jean's back arched off the bed, bowing into the soothing heat of Marco's tongue only to jerk back again with a cry as his teeth clamped down on delicate skin. He hungrily nipped at his boyfriend's chest, leaving reddened swelling and dark, angry bruises shaped to his lips as he went. His teeth sought out Jean's throat, biting down softly on the tantalising skin stretched taut over his Adam's apple, sucking ravenously around gentle yet firm bites along the pale column of his neck. His hands gripped Jean's torso, massaging the softened muscles of his chest with rough kneads.

Jean was whimpering and sobbing, breaking down by the second as Marco completely dominated him. He didn't know how much more of this he was going to be able to take but he was hard, painfully hard and Marco was still fully clothed and that just wasn't going to fly with him. He tugged insistently at Marco's belt, though his fingers were still numb and he sort of just pawed haplessly at the rough material. Marco responded by flipping him over, Jean scrambling to hold himself upright on his hands and knees.

Even though he was stretched and drenched with fluids, Jean still felt every square millimetre of Marco's two fingers as they slipped past his soft ring and curled down towards his belly, rubbing forcefully against the bruised nub of pleasure there. His prostate had taken quite the beating from the multiple cocks that had claimed him, but Marco's fingers were pressing against it directly, stroking it with hard curls of his knuckles that had him seeing stars.

“You're so loose here, Jean...”

Those filthy, teasing words were an aphrodisiac in his ears. Marco's voice was so sweet, so lovely, he may have been talking about what a beautiful day it was, but instead his lips wrapped around coarse, dirty words that made them sound all the more erotic. Despite being on all fours, he could hear the smile in Marco's tone.

He was pulled back suddenly, feeling Marco shift beneath him, until he found himself sitting on his heels straddling Marco's hips, facing his feet. With a quick clinking of metal, his pants were pushed down just enough to free his cock, which he railed Jean down on with his hands wrapped around the thinner boy's thighs. Jean saw white. He would have been screaming, moaning, pleading if not for his throat, worn from earlier, struggling to make even a meek sigh through his parched throat and tongue that lolled uselessly in his mouth, peeking out over his parted lips slightly.

“Ride me,” Marco commanded.

Jean wanted to, _Gods_ he wanted to, but his legs quivered and his muscles refused to obey.

“I- I can't,” he muttered thickly, his numb lips struggling to remember how to form words as he glanced over his shoulder, swallowing hard when he saw the blackened fire burning in Marco's brilliant eyes.

“Nonsense,” Marco tutted simply, an uncharacteristically cocky smirk on his face, his hardened expression leaving absolutely no room for protest.

Despite his body being completely drained, his limbs like jelly in their sockets, that look Marco was giving him, that evil, dominating look made him so crazy aroused it was like his muscles took over on autopilot, burning on a new found fuel. He lifted himself up shakily, before sliding back down, feeling himself envelope Marco's dry cock, leaving it glistening in the room's low lighting with a mixture of oil, saliva and come, _Gods_ , so much come...

“Harder,” Marco ordered, bending at the waist slightly, propping his back up against the headboard so he could reach out to tangle his fingers in Jean's messed up hair, gripping tightly.

Jean complied, riding him as hard as he could, all pains and cramps and protesting muscles seemingly forgotten. He felt so dirty, glancing up to see the others, still lounging by the bed, watching him make a mess of himself on his kind, sweet, loving boyfriend's dick. He made eye contact with Armin, who had his mouth hidden behind his hand but his eyes were watching them lustily. So were the others, he noticed dimly in the back of his mind.

It wasn't good enough for Marco, who gripped Jean's ass tightly, fingers digging painfully into his skin, sure to leave marks in the morning, and dragged him back down onto his cock with each downward thrust, being sure to surge his own hips up to match and make Jean choke out a tamed string of whimpers. He impaled the tawny haired boy like this some more, completely enjoying the view of his ass bouncing hypnotically against his own freckled pelvis, enjoying the sight of where Jean's entrance stretched wide to accommodate Marco's length, all pink and tight and splattered with all kinds of naughty fluids. His own groans were loud, much louder than usual, and Jean couldn't help but feel that it was another bid to embarrass him in front of everyone else or encourage him, he wasn't sure. One hand stayed in his hair, tugging forcefully, just shy of hurting, serving as a constant reminder who was pulling the strings here.

All of a sudden he was peeling Jean off of him, and he pitched forwards, finding himself on his hands and knees again as he felt Marco kneel between his legs.

“You're filthy,” Marco drawled in his ear, voice thick and sweet and fiery like warm honey, “your ass is so loose and wet... I can feel everyone else's come on my dick now, because of you...”

Jean moaned, letting that torturous voice wash over him, Marco's breath hot and alluring against the shell of his ear. Only the two of them could hear this exchange.

“Jealous...?” Jean sighed smokily, and the tightening of Marco's hands on his waist was all the answer he needed.

“I really love seeing your hole dripping with other men's come,” he breathed huskily, trailing his fingers through some of the residual wetness between Jean's ass cheeks, “I love smelling them on you. Seeing your skin marked by them -” he ghosted his lips over the small blemishes left by Bertholdt's teeth on his shoulders “- makes me crazy, Jean. You make me crazy.”

He sunk into Jean's waiting warmth again, letting his cock fill him out around the wet, squishy sensation. Jean hadn't stopped moaning wantonly, but he was louder now, airy pitched and needy.

“I'll bet you had fun playing with everyone else, didn't you?” he didn't wait for a response, “yeah... I'll bet you did. Watching you getting used like that by everyone else...” he didn't finish his train of thought.

His hand reached around to cup Jean's chin, palm pressed flat against his throat in a way that cut off most of his air supply, just leaving enough give to draw shuddery, haphazard breaths. Jean's eyes went wide, his ass still being fucked by Marco's exquisite length as his fingers dipped into the delicate flesh of his neck. He knew this was one of Jean's kinks, _Gods be damned_ he _knew_ it was one of his kinks and here he was giving it to him so hard and so perfect he was going to unravel in front of everyone else. Marco didn't choke him nearly often enough, he thought blissfully as he surrendered to the feeling of being railed roughly like a bitch in heat, head tipped back as Marco pulled him into that sweet crush of his hand.

He was gasping through the pressure on his throat, thighs melting into the wave of Marco's rhythm as his knees shook and his toes curled while his face burned red and his eyes swam hotly. Marco groaned, a rough growl from deep in his throat, his free hand settling in the curve of Jean's hip to pull him back on his cock with each forward thrust. He felt the others watching them with undivided attention and he swore his cock grew a little more at the idea of what they were thinking in that moment. When his eyes flicked up from where he was staring down Jean's gloriously curved back, he saw flickers of surprise mirrored in every set of eyes watching them both. Whether it was from his own behaviour, or how easily the usually-cocky Jean submitted to it, or both he wasn't sure but it was getting him off like nothing else. Jean must have sensed the same thing because he was turning an even brighter shade of crimson, eyes barely open but his dilated pupils were fixed resolutely on any point that wasn't directly right in front of him, into the staring gazes of everyone else.

Marco grit his teeth, losing himself in the exhilaration of picking Jean apart at the seams, watching him fall into a pile of weak thighs, raspy moans, trembling arms, trembling lips...

“Look at them,” Marco whispered gravelly into his cheek, bent over his back as he gave Jean's jaw a little shake in his grip, forcing his eyes on the group watching them.

Jean squeezed his eyes shut but he was far too worn out to protest any further, letting his eyes open slowly through a sex-drunk blur, seeing Eren's bright green eyes, wide with lust, Reiner's piercing gold, unblinking, Bertholdt's dark brown blown-out with desire to a shiny black, Armin's baby blues peeking out from dark, fluttering eyelashes... Marco seemed pleased by this, slamming Jean back on himself just that little bit harder.

His entire being throbbed, seeing the others looking at him like that, looking at how easily he played the submissive for Marco, and the pressure on his throat was making pressure build elsewhere too. His cock was sore, his balls ached, his ass was numb but that didn't stop his traitorous body from shuddering, quivering, taking Marco's girth as deep as it would go, didn't stop his voice from rasping uselessly with suffocated moans as he came hard with a cracked scream. _Gods,_ he didn't even know if he actually came or just blew a fuse entirely but his body was on fire and he was suddenly broken, he would have collapsed into the bed if not for Marco holding him up now like a rag doll.

Jean was a hot mess, keening like crazy, eyes bright with the beginnings of tears though none fell, his mouth slack as drool ran off his limp tongue down his chin, spilling over Marco's hand still tight around his throat. His body gave another quaking spasm, stomach wrenched, toes coiled in on themselves, ass clenching around the hardness currently pounding him so silly he couldn't see straight any more, the room spinning so hard he thought he might be sick. The loud smack of skin on skin joined the sound of Jean's second or third orgasm with Marco, spluttered weakly in a delirious, hoarse voice as Marco urged him on with a primal purr, teeth ripping into his palid shoulders.

Marco himself came some many minutes later, Jean now so sensitive and riled up it felt like he was riding a constant orgasm as his stomach knotted and unfurled perpetually, his ass tightening around Marco, trapping him in his hot, wet sheath. When Marco lost it, he rode Jean harder than he ever had, completely losing his own mind as he snarled, cock railing that deliciously torturous warmth like a man possessed, hands clenching, both bruising Jean's hip and crushing the wind from his throat.

When he came to, a full minute later, his head was swimming, feeling as though he had just climbed down from the highest of heights. He took in Jean, panting desperately, face and chest crushed into the mattress beneath him and the red raw blemishes spread across his shoulders that Marco would later find matched his incisors perfectly. He pulled out slowly, holding Jean's hips steady, watching a trickle of come roll down his legs as his hole twitched at the absence and his legs crumpled below him. He wasn't moving.

He was fairly sure he heard Eren mutter a breathless prayer, possibly a curse, taking the name of multiple Gods in vain.

“Jean?” Marco felt his dark, sensual side crumble away and he was back to his usual doting self in a breath's time, his voice concerned, his hands on Jean's back, “are you alive?”

Jean grunted.

Marco lay down beside him, and there was a flurry of movement, some whispered conversation but Jean heard none of it, slipping in and out of wakefulness as he was. He felt himself drawn up to Marco's chest, his back flush against it and warm, familiar arms around him. He felt another pair of hands stroke his cheeks tenderly – Armin? Maybe? Reiner and Bertholdt were standing, he noted when he finally found the strength to barely crack his eyes open, and he was fairly sure he caught the words “bath”, “for Jean” and “be back” as they left. He even noted Eren was sitting beside him, rubbing soothing circles into his thigh and he sighed, fatigue dragging him under even as he struggled to stay awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that you can see more of my shit in the following places:
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)  
> [Tumblr (main)](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr (porny side blog)](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)
> 
> Did you enjoy this fic? Chuck me a comment (even if it's just a single, solitary grunt) and you will fill me with such pride and vanity and appreciation I will have no choice but to write more and update more regularly to soak up more of that sweet, sweet recognition. It's that simple!


End file.
